In some instances, it is desirable for gun holsters to be locked to prevent withdraw of the firearm from the holster. One such instance is in support of air travel, where travelers would benefit from a lightweight and secure means of transporting a holstered pistol. Current transport systems are often bulky, heavy, and expensive. Another instance in which it may be desirable to lock a gun in a holster is in a home or business to prevent unauthorized access to the gun. While no mechanism can indefinitely prevent access to a firearm, it may be desirable to provide a transport system that is tamper resistant, light weight, easy to manufacture, and easy to use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved gun holster transport system.